1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a saddle for a bicycle, more particularly to a saddle which has an improved shock absorbing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional saddle includes a saddle body (10), a foam (20), a covering (30) and two elastic bodies (40). The saddle body (10) is made of a hard elastic material and is coated with the foam (20). The elastic bodies (40) are made of a soft elastic material and are mounted securely on the foam (20) and are located at two positions in the foam (20) under a portion of the covering (30), on which portion a user normally sits. Normally, the foam (20) is made of a hard sponge, while the elastic bodies (40) are made of rubber.
Referring to FIG. 2, as the user sits on the saddle, the elastic bodies (40) are depressed to form concave upper surfaces (shown in phantom lines). Because the elastic bodies (40) are supported on the hard saddle body (10), shock is felt at the upper surface of the saddle, thereby causing discomfort when the saddle is in use.